Conversion of Loyalties
by Cho-Ran
Summary: Gatomon was enjoying her life, free of Myotismon, when she encounters her past rival, Demidevimon. He brings ill tidings of the dark lords revival, but says he wants to help the feline digimon. but the question is, Can she trust her old enemy?


**--One Year After The Conclusion Of The First Season Of Digimon--**

Gatomon was sitting under a dark-gray tree in the digital-world examining her paws. She was recollecting her past, with Kari, and with Myotismon. She glared at the scars that were reminders of the pain that the demonic, vampiric Digimon . She was happy that the world was in peace, but unlike the rest of her group, she had nowhere that she wanted to go. Agumon and Gabumon traveled all over helping those they could, as well as trying out the various foods of the world. Gomamon became owner of a chain of Digi-restaurants and received new ingredients from Agumon and Gabumon when they would pass by. Patamon decided to help Elecmon in taking care of Primary village. Tentomon became an archeologist, discovering new things about the Digi-world (as well as looking for a way to see their human friends again.) Biyomon decided to work together with Gomamon as a waitress. Finally, Palmon took up residence at the Gekomon castle. But as for Gatomon, she hadn't yet found a place that appealed to her, so she wandered, looking for something, yet not knowing what.

Sighing to herself, Gatomon peered into the empty night sky. Usually she had a fire for light and warmth, but it was warm this night, and there were many brilliant stars in the sky (along with her natural feline night vision.)

Suddenly in the distance she could make out the vague outline of something flying. For some reason, all the way to her core, she felt the urge to see what it was. So she got up and proceeded to chase it. An hour and a half later she lost it and decided to wait until the next night to see if it would reappear. Going to where she saw it fly over she hid herself fairly well and waited. Eventually she fell asleep and had a nightmare about her past with the fiendish vampire Digimon. She awoke in the morning and fond some sustenance that would last until night and waited, eventually drifting back to sleep. This time her dream was another nightmare, at least as bad, she remembered her life of solitude, before she met Myotismon… she remembered how it felt to be a loner, to the point that she willingly accepted Myotismon's abuse so long as he recognized her.

Abruptly, she came to awareness. something was watching her! Peering into the dark she spotted a pair of yellow eyes gazing at her. She suddenly felt chills, _those eyes…_ she thought. _those couldn't be his eyes! _but then she noted that they were not Myotismon's, it was only an illusion from waking from her dream… but wait it was someone else's eyes… someone who was also dead.

"hello… Gatomon…" came a quiet voice. Stepping out of the shadows was none other than someone Gatomon hated almost as much as the dark Digimon lord, Demidevimon.

"how are you alive!? You should be dead!?" Gatomon hissed. She could tell right away that this was the very Demidevimon that was her rival when she worked for Myotismon.

"good to see you too." Demidevimon said in his usual sarcastic tone, but then quietly added, "at least someone survived Myotismon… I barely even saw you as I passed by."

"you were… looking for me? …you do know I want to kill you right?"

"… then do so…" Demidevimon agreed somberly.

Taken aback by the miniature demon's tone and words, Gatomon took a while to respond, "why would you agree to something like that?"

"anything… especially death, is preferable to Myotismon's wrath."

"…he lives?" she breathed.

"more or less."

"either he is alive or he isn't!" Gatomon argued.

"if you will let me, I can explain." Demidevimon sighed.

"you've become strangely depressed. Nevertheless, I'm sure you deserve anything that happens to you. Continue."

"… he currently is in a castle that he cannot leave. He has been altered to sleep at night and be awake in the day. I am the only occupant that can actually leave the castle and even then only at night."

"how can I be expected to believe this story. Why can't he leave during the day?"

"because during the day the castle shifts into another dimension."

"well if that's true why do you still stay with Myotismon? Are you really that loyal?"

Sighing again Demidevimon replied, "I would leave if I could, but I must return to the castle by dawn or be painfully warped there. I have sinned much like him, so I must remain there as well."

"why hasn't he killed you yet, I'm sure your obnoxiousness would eventually get to him."

"… whatever made the castle and revived us made it so that we cannot be permanently deleted from the hand of any of the other occupants. If we are given mortal wounds, and eventually "die" we suddenly get reformed right there, but it is also a painful experience."

"let me guess Myotismon kills you, you then reform, and he kills you again?"

"pretty much… with a little torture here and there." Demidevimon agreed .

"If I didn't hate you, I'd feel sorry for you."

"yeah, well there are other digimon there besides Myotismon and myself. I would like to show you something tomorrow night. If you're curious, then I can show you."

"why not show me tonight?" she asked skeptically.

"because you wouldn't believe me, I need to get proof. If you distrust me then go find the other digimon who hate me so."

"I will then."

And so it was. Gatomon contacted Biyomon, who told Gomamon, who informed Agumon and Gabumon. Agumon found Tentomon, and Gabumon notified Patamon, but Palmon was on vacation, and couldn't be contacted.

"we'll get there as soon as we can, OK?" Biyomon said from her end of the phone and hung up.

Sighing Gatomon wondered if they would manage to make it there by nightfall. Staring at the midmorning sky, she saw a cloud that resembled a bat. She then recalled Demidevimon's attitude the night before… he had lost all of his violent edge and never smiled once, not even a forced one when he was being sarcastic. He had been made into a creature without hope. _Maybe…_ Gatomon thought, _Ma__ybe I will end his suffering. He has been through a lot I'd wager._ with thoughts of the torment that had happened to her when she met Myotismon herself floating through her head, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Gatomon?" a concerned voice woke Gatomon up. Staring up, Gatomon saw Gabumon, and noted it was nighttime already. Sitting up, Gatomon asked how he arrived so quickly (she thought it would at least take a day or two) and Gabumon smiled and motioned over to a Gazimon standing next to Agumon. The Gazimon waved and Gabumon replied, "this Gazimon here used Etemon's old train as a model and built a few small replicas. We traveled on a train so we wouldn't be too tired in case we needed to fight. Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon are still on the train currently."

"I know you couldn't find Palmon, but what about Patamon?" Gatomon asked.

"he had to treat a sickly baby digimon, but will be arriving shortly on another train."

"well, that's everyone but Palmon. Too bad she couldn't join us."

"who said I can't make it?" rang Palmon's voice.

Turning, they spotted her coming through a bunch of bushes, followed by a Gekomon wearing a orange tuxedo. The latter carrying a large basket and wore a orange pendant around his neck and a dark orange backpack. The Gazimon looked at the Gekomon and blurted, "like the color orange much?" the Gekomon simply looked at the fuzzy grey digimon and turned, ignoring him.

"you'll have to ignore his behavior, he doesn't usually talk to any non-Gekomon aside from me." Palmon apologized.

"S'all right!" the Gazimon replied while donning his black sunglasses.

"You do realize it is the middle of the night now, and there is a possibility that there will be ample danger, correct?" the Gekomon scoffed.

"I thought you didn't-"

"I do point out blatant stupidity."

"oh… and yeah, 'course I realize it's night, I can see well in the dark. I just don't wear 'em when I drive at night. 'Kay?" the Gazimon replied merrily. The Gekomon ignored Gazimon again.

"regardless," Agumon sighed, "how did you get here so quickly?"

"oh, we simply were in the area and we got word of the events, so we packed our tent up and came over here, I'm glad we didn't miss anything."

"same here!" came Patamon's voice.

"Patamon!" Gabumon cheered, and ran to hug his friend.

The reunion was interrupted by a familiar voice, "well ain't this a touching scene." the voice, of course, was from non-other than Demidevimon.

"Whoa, it really is him! What's with his tone, it lacked the mocking-ness I remember." Palmon exclaimed.

"extenuating circumstances." Demidevimon agreed, nodding.

As the bat-like digimon landed on a branch Gatomon exclaimed, "what in the world happened to your eye!?" as the bluish-grey demon-bat only appeared to have one eye, as the other was currently just a black hole.

"Myotismon seems to know that I made contact with someone, and must have been jealous that I was able to meet with someone while he only has me and the other captives."

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up, or would set an ambush of some sort." Gatomon said.

"yeah, I figured as much. It took me awhile to get used to flying with one eye."

"… if you get… reformed, will it come back?"

"hmmm, yeah, it should. I always revert back to the way I looked right before I was eaten by Myotismon."

"anyway, what is it you wanted to show me?" Gatomon asked, while Agumon lingered warily nearby.

"here." Demidevimon said, tossing a black envelope at the cat digimon.

Picking it up cautiously, Gatomon opened it. Inside was a plain piece of paper, and what was written on it made her gasp. Gatomon fell to her knees and began to shake a little.

"are you all right!!" Agumon exclaimed fearfully.

"yeah…" she responded.

"what was on the letter?" Palmon asked obviously worried.

Smiling faintly, Gatomon replied, "Wizardmon was revived as well."

"you mean your old friend?" Palmon asked.

"yes! I know this has to be his handwriting, I can feel his magic in the text! Where is he Demidevimon!?" She asked excitedly.

A vague smile appeared on Demidevimon's face before he answered, "unfortunately, he is a prisoner of the castle as well. I can give you directions, but I'd advise against doing anything tonight, as it will be morning soon and if you remain in the castle you might become one of it's captives as well. I'll show you the way, and tomorrow at night, I can take you to him."

"why don't you release him?" Gomamon asked incredulously.

"because only an outsider can do that."

"show us the way!" Gatomon decided.

"lady, perhaps you are being too eager, he is still a minion of the dark. He might be misleading us." the Gekomon commented, making sure to stay close to Palmon.

"I don't think so. This is _definitely _Wizardmon's writing, and he says it'll be all right." Gatomon replied.

"very well then, Demidevimon, take us to the castle!" Agumon confirmed.

--Later--

"here we are." demidevimon said, almost gleefully. Gesturing to the castle the others noted that it was a dark and gloomy castle, yet small enough to be inconspicuous at night.

"I've been wondering, how do we actually allow Wizardmon to escape? If he leaves won't he just come back to the castle at dawn?" Gomamon asked.

"no," Demidevimon replied calmly, "there is information in the basement of the castle pertaining to it's functions, or most of them, and one states, "to break the curse on those in the cellanother must assist through the gates of this dark citadel,only those of the dark must remain,unless love breaks the chain.Then light shall rein."

"hmmm, that place is one that I would never expect poetry to be in." Gomamon thought out loud. "though it isn't very good. Whoever wrote it needs lessons."

"so if we "assist him out", he can walk free?" Gatomon asked.

"indubitably, dear Gatomon." Demidevimon replied, in a slightly upbeat tone. Gatomon decided to ignore Demidevimon's change in mood.

"very well then, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Agumon said. Nodding the deep blue bat-digimon flew into the castle.

About ten minuets later the sun came up and everyone watched as the castle went away like an illusion.

--later that day--

Biyomon was watching Gomamon play with the fish in a river when she thought of something going up a small hill, she heard the nicely dressed Gekomon say, "here is your wine Miss Palmon" as she reached the top she saw that Palmon was having a picnic with the Gekomon. The latter looked up as he heard her approach and then lowered his head back down to his cup when he saw who it was. "do you wish to be alone with Miss Palmon, Madame Biyomon?" he asked without looking her in the eyes.

"how do you know my name, did Palmon tell you?" Biyomon asked back.

"… yes and no. I've heard of you from miss Palmon, yes, but no that is not the way I knew who you were. You see, I have met most of your group before, when you traveled with the digidestined children."

"really?"

Palmon smiled and answered, "yep, remember that Shogungekomon, well this is him!"

"no way! I was going to ask why he's traveling with you, so now I really want to know!"

"well, it seems that even though he went on a rampage, the Gekomon still cared for their leader and helped him recover. When I returned he was in this Gekomon form and thanked me for smacking some sense into him, he then made me the lady of the manor. Even though he is the real leader, he allows me to call the shots when I want and protects me when I travel."

"but you are stronger than a Gekomon."

"true, but he can become Shogungekomon at will, he just stays like this when traveling."

"well he does look friendlier now." Biyomon commented.

"oh, but he is still friendly when he digivolves, trust me."

Biyomon was about to inquire further when the orange suited Gekomon abruptly asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, she barely caught the end of the blush that was plastered on the reptiles face only a moment before.

When dusk finally arrived the gathering of Digimon waited for the castle to appear. As soon as the light of the sun faded away, the bleak castle appeared as a mist that solidified slowly until it looked like it had been there the entire time. Silently the group waited for Demidevimon.

An hour and a half after dusk, the Digimon were restless. Finally, Gomamon spouted, "I knew we couldn't trust him, he's probably making a trap for us at this very minute!"

Agumon closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't think so. If there was a trap, he should have sprung it when we least expected it. Not wait and let us grow uneasy and on guard."

"I agree with you sir Agumon." Gekomon agreed. "this hints, not at conspiracy, but at sabotage."

Blinking at the other reptile for calling him "sir" Agumon shrugged and replied, "well then, I think we should vote what to do… Gatomon?"

Gatomon was in a quandary. She wanted to agree with Gomamon and wring the little demon's wings for lying, but… he no longer had that evil, mischievous look in his eyes. She actually saw a trace of glee when she got excited at hearing her delight when she heard of Wizardmon's revival as well. She suddenly realized everyone was looking at her. Blushing slightly she asked, "I'm sorry, yes Agumon?"

Agumon knew enough to tell she was in inner turmoil at the circumstances. Her best friend from her past life was on the line, and her past rival seemed to have changed, but hadn't shown up yet. "I was asking you to make a call. Wizardmon was your best friend, so I thought you should make a call, and see if everyone agrees."

"oh, of course!" Gatomon said. As she was about to open her mouth again to say something, there was a creaking noise and everyone whirled on the gate, which opened slowly. After a short while when the gate was a quarter the way up, they heard a scraping noise and saw yellow eyes near the gate.

"sorry I'm late…" came a weak voice. After another minute, they saw that Demidevimon was dragging himself by his teeth! He wings and legs were horrendously broken and mangled, and his entire body was bloody.

"oh my!" Gatomon gasped and ran over to him. Kneeling over the bloody bat digimon, Gatomon asked, "what happened?"

"…it seems that Myotismon was in a bad mood and after killing me a few times, decided to just torture me and then retire to bed early… I am not very quick when I rely entirely on my mouth to move me, though you'd probably say that it was my strongest muscle back then." he joked a little. "well, I would like to show you the way, but I kinda can't make it there in time to get you out by dawn, so I can tell you the directions, and then you can delete me if you want."

"wha? Why would I delete you?"

"because you hate me, remember?" he replied.

"… I don't hate you anymore, Demidevimon, I just can't easily forget what it was like when we first met. You were always helping Myotismon come up with ideas on how to "discipline" me. And you enjoyed it."

Looking away for a moment Demidevimon replied, "yeah, I know, I was terrible. I was just so happy that he had someone else to punish, someone who he focused his anger on aside from myself. Despite my position, I was the least liked and respected of all his minions. When you came, I was popular for coming up with ideas, for putting you down, they praised me… I felt… happy, to know that everyone didn't hate me. And then you won his favor, digivolved, and was promoted. I was sent back to where I was before, and you were popular beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve… and then you made friends with Wizardmon. You had someone who you could talk to and who would defend you from my insults. But yeah, I did enjoy torturing you then, if only to not be tortured myself. Irony that now I can never escape torture even in death. Unless you kill me of course. For I am "of the dark", and cannot leave the castle for eternity, or however long the castle lasts."

Gatomon stared at the little Digimon and realized that he was always alone, even after she had found Wizardmon's friendship, he had no one. "well, there is another option. We could take you from here, right?"

"no. only "love breaks the chain", so I can't leave. No one could love me, especially not your group. So the only thin I can ask for, and I know I don't even deserve this, is for you to make the suffering end."

"… I'll carry you and you can show me where Wizardmon is being held." Gatomon could not bring herself to kill him now. She now knew that he had suffered as bad, and maybe worse than her during his time serving the dark lord.

Smiling slightly up at her Demidevimon nodded in agreement.

"What should the rest of us do? Should we all go or…?" Agumon asked.

"hmm, I think that it would be best if the rest of you stayed here. I don't want the rest of you being trapped if something goes wrong." Gatomon replied.

"then what, madam Gatomon was the point of the rest of us even coming?" Gekomon asked.

"Backup if something went wrong." Patamon answered although he looked slightly apprehensive about Gatomon's decision.

"indeed!" Gabumon agreed. "we'll know if something happens while she's in there, and if that happens, we'll come to help!" Gekomon nodded slowly, agreeing to the plan.

Gently Gatomon picked up Demidevimon and carried him inside. Once inside Demidevimon proceeded to lead Gatomon through a few long and seemingly pointless hallways. Eventually they arrived at a dark passage leading underground. Going down the steps Gatomon finally received a glimpse at the dungeon of the castle. It was really dark (so much so that even her night vision was barely effective), and surprisingly dry. The walls had a few torture devices and there were many cells filled with digimon. "are these all past followers of Myotismon?" Gatomon asked.

"yes." Demidevimon agreed. "Wizardmon is over there." he then pointed weakly towards a dark corner. Sure enough, there was the magical Digimon who was Gatomon's only friend so long ago.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon called softly, fearing that Myotismon might wake.

Turning around the wizard-Digimon smiled and said, "seems Demidevimon spoke the truth. How have you been Gatomon?"

"nevermind me! What about you! You've been in myotismon's clutches for around a year!"

"yes, but Myotismon mainly ignores us as long as we stay down here. He focuses all his rage on Demidevimon. Speaking of which, could you put him down over there?" Nodding she place Demidevimon down on the ground. "you might want to cover your ears."

"for what?" Gatomon asked nervously looking around. BOOM. Whirling around at the loud bang, she saw a patch of burnt ground in place of where Demidevimon was moments before. Noting Wizardmon pointing his wand at the incinerated remains Gatomon cried out, "what was that for!? He helped me find you!"

Blinking Wizardmon replied, "I'm sorry, you misunderstand, as long as I am a prisoner of the castle I am unable to kill him. I merely am allowing him to reform."

"oh! Yeah, I forgot."

"that's alright, it is unusual."

"thanks." demidevimon called as he finally regenerated. "At least I can walk and fly now. A little discomfort is better than haven a broken body. Thanks for doing it swiftly as well, Wizardmon."

"of course." Wizardmon agreed. "oh, and if we are leaving, I would like you to help the other captives as well, Gatomon."

"uh, sure." she agreed.

Outside Gekomon was starting to pace, he was told by Agumon not to worry about the explosion they heard, as none of them felt anything had happened to Gatomon. "how can you all be so sure? How is it you can feel if something has happened?"

"we don't know Gekomon." Palmon agreed, "but somehow we developed a sense that tells us when another of our group is in trouble. We found out about this when Patamon was in trouble about four months ago."

"oh? What happened?" Gekomon asked curiously.

"Primary village caught fire."

"what!?" Gekomon asked, appalled.

"yeah, it was awful. But luckily none of the babies were injured." Palmon finished.

Before the conversation continued they all heard a creaking noise and looked to see Gatomon leading out a parade of Digimon. After almost five minutes all the Digimon were free. They all thanked Gatomon and went on their way. Walking over to the group with Wizardmon, Gatomon said, "that was surprisingly easy to break that spell."

"true."Wizardmon agreed. "the spell was one that is easily broken by an outsider of the castle."

"so I take it we are done?" Gekomon asked.

"well, I want to find a way to free Demidevimon." Gatomon replied.

Cocking his head, Demidevimon asked, "I thought you were going to delete me? There's no other way to free me, you want me to stay here with Myotismon?"

Before she could protest, Gatomon noticed that a heavy fog was forming around them. "heads-up guys!"

"what's this?" Gabumon asked. "it appears to be-" he began before being knocked in the back of the head by a red flash.

"what was that!?" Agumon asked alarmed, before being knocked back himself.

"good evening." came the cold, steely voice of Myotismon.

"I thought you said he couldn't come out of the castle!" Gekomon yelled.

"b-b-but… I thought he couldn't! He told me that only I could leave the castle! And only at night!" Demidevimon replied.

"yes, and I knew that if I told you that, you would bring those annoying Digimon that imprisoned me here and deleted me before!" Myotismon growled. The vampire Digimon then fired another round of his crimson lightning at Palmon this time. Right before it hit her a large orange arm shielded her. Gekomon had digivolved into Shogungekomon. "interesting." Myotismon said before moving rapidly over to the large reptiles left arm and flinging him. "but you are gravely inferior to me, lizard."

"flower cannon!" came a feminine shout. Palmon digivolved into Lilymon and simultaneously fired her flower cannon at Myotismon. "come on guys, let's kick his butt!" Lilymon shouted and went to see if Shogungekomon was alright.

"get back here flower child!" Myotismon Growled, before being blasted by a torpedo like projectile.

"take that!" Ikakumon cheered. As he watched, Myotismon shot out of the dust formed by the torpedo he himself just fired and punched him right in the face. The stronger Digimon making poor Ikakumon revert back to Gomamon. "ohhh… why can't I digivolve into my Ultimate form?"

"you're not the only one." Biyomon said, or more correctly, Birdramon said, right before being shot down with a red blast of lightning.

"Biyomon!" Gomamon shouted, suddenly digivolving into his ultimate form and smacking Myotismon over the head with his hammer.

"blast you walrus!" Myotismon shouted, and blaster Zudomon back. Before the giant avian fist, that belonged to the now ultimate-form Biyomon, smashed into him myotismon flung the other ultimate into the castle.

"I've got it! We can become ultimate form when our emotions grow high!" Patamon announced. "when we get mad or worried, we can digivolve to a higher level!" he then digivolved to angemon. "seems I still can't quite grasp ultimate form." he frowned.

"before you even think about it." Myotismon glared and lashed at Gatomon with his lightning. Angemon dove and intercepted the red electricity. "what is it with you peons? Why do you make me hit the wrong target, you only delay the inevitable."

"shut up!" Gatomon shouted at the other Digimon.

Turning Myotismon ordered, "Demidevimon, attack them!" Blinking, Demidevimon looked down at the ground. "Well!?"

"no…" demidevimon whispered.

"what… did you say…?" Myotismon asked.

Paling slightly Demidevimon shouted, "I said NO!! I will not be your puppet any more!! I refuse to do anything that you want me to ever again! I hate ever serving you!!"

"… well… well… well…" the dark Digimon answered. He then looped his index finger in a circle, which followed by a loud crunching noise from Demidevimon's direction. The other Digimon looked and gasped as they witnessed the limbs of the small bat Digimon twisting and bending in irregular shapes.

"so… that's what the wall meant by "the leader controls all of the spire"." Wizardmon whispered. "Demidevimon never said how he received his injuries… but to think that with a single motion he can make Demidevimon's body break so…"

"I am the ruler of this castle, and all creatures that it houses are my servants. If they refuse to obey willingly… their own body shall be used against them." Myotismon scowled. The vampire Digimon then pointed at the helpless blue-grey Digimon and there was a muffled "popping" noise. Blood shot out of the unfortunate little Digimon's mouth and he fell on the ground, unmoving. After a moment Demidevimon's body blurred slightly and reformed. The said Digimon coughing and slowly rising to his talon-like feet.

"that's… so cruel…" Patamon whispered.

"what did he do just then?" Gatomon asked.

"…he blew up demidevimon's heart." Wizardmon replied, quietly.

"indeed." Myotismon agreed. "now, listen to your master and quit being foolish. You have been and always will be a being of darkness. And a pathetic one at that. Now attack those impudent-" he started before being blasted in the head by a blue beam.

"shut up already." Gabumon said, just un-digivolving from Garurumon form. "whew… I'm bushed. Taking that hit earlier sapped most my strength. We're lucky to still be conscious huh, Agumon?"

"yes, indeed." the orange Digimon replied.

Myotismon raised back up and growled, "are you deaf, Demidevimon!? I said to destroy them!!"

Glaring the smaller Digimon shouted "and are you stupid!? I said… NO!!" he then threw a demi-dart at Myotismon, who simply knocked it aside.

"you dare attack your master? I shall see to it you suffer like you never-"Myotismon began, before being simultaneously blasted by an arrow and beam of light.

"he said he's not your follower, so leave him be." Angemon said. Angewomon simply glared.

When the dust settled myotismon was surprisingly unharmed, and glaring at Angemon and Angewomon. "surprised, little pixies? You see, I am no longer weak to light. This castle gives me complete sovereignty over all of the castle!" he then rushed at Angewomon and grabbed he by the neck. "you are the most troubling one, traitor! So you go first!" he growled.

"leave her alone! She deserves her happiness!" Demidevimon shouted, while Angemon shot another blast at myotismon.

"as I said, little pixie…" myotismon seethed, "You can do nothing to me!" he then proceeded to punch Angewomon in the face, "I should have destroyed you years ago!" he shouted.

All at once there was another flash of digivolution light. Angemon gasped, "demidevimon's… digivolving!?"

"bah, useless. He will only be a low-level dark Digimon. And I absorb all darkness." Myotismon hissed.

--Demidevimon Digivolve to… DarkAngemon!!--

"what!?" was collectively shouted by many of the Digimon there.

Standing next to Angemon was what appeared to be a black haired, black clothed replica of himself. All the gold on angemon was silver on this new Digimon. But… if it is an angel-type and if it digivolved from a dark-type… what was it?

"let her go Myotismon." Darkangemon commanded.

"bah." the masked Digimon replied, and pointed at the new Digimon… but nothing happened.

"sorry, but I'm a little different from what you're familiar with." Darkangemon replied. "oh, and "Hand of Destiny!"" he then shot a black beam from his fist.

"as I said, darkness does noth-" bam! Myotismon was knocked back mid-word. Angewomon took the opportunity to jump away from the other Digimon and catch her breath.

"as I said, I am not like the other Digimon you know of. Your dark barrier that the castle gives you doesn't work if you absorb the attack. And I am both dark and light! So my attacks are absorbed by their darkness, and the light is able to damage you!" Darkangemon continued. Turning to angewomon, he asked, "are you all right?"

"…yes" she said, finally regaining her breath.

"thank goodness!" he sighed. "I was so worried. I just… didn't want him to hurt you… and it seems my emotions allowed me to digivolve…" noticing Myotismon getting back up he looked over at Angemon and grinned, "hey, wanna double team him?"

"heh, of course!" angemon agreed.

"hand of Destiny/Fate!" they shouted and their attacks melded and blasted right through myotismon's head, cleaving it off!

"we were utter useless in that fight huh?" Gomamon sighed.

"can't be helped. We all can't be the hero every time." Agumon pointed out.

"thank you for saving me!" Gatomon cried and wrapped her arms around demidevimon.

Turning slightly red he replied, "y-y-yeah, no prob! It was nothin'! anyone woulda done it!"

"heh, but only you are a dark/light type in champion form, so only you could have harmed him so quickly. For some reason it's really hard to digivolve here!"

"really?" demidevimon asked.

Suddenly there was a smacking sound. Whirling around the three currently tiny Digimon noticed myotismon's decapitated body push itself back into standing position. all of a sudden Myotismon's head reformed on his neck! "surprise, surprise!" he jeered.

"I thought you said outsiders could delete him!?" the Gekomon yelled at Demidevimon.

"but… he should be…" Demidevimon started, but was too shocked to fully reply.

"foolish little bug! I am completely indestructible! This castle makes me immortal!! I am it's "spirit" and thusly will last as long as it does!" Myotismon laughed.

""spirit?" you mean…" Demidevimon started and gasped. "wait I know! Gatomon, Patamon hurry with me! I know how to destroy him now! Everyone else, please, hold him off for a while!" he then darted into the castle.

"foolish little-" Myotismon started, before being kicked in the face by Greymon. "do you little pests enjoy interrupting m-" and again, he was kicked in the face by the large Digimon.

Inside the castle the two rookie and one champion level Digimon ran though the castle, until the very wall beside them intercepted them. "what in the name of-" Patamon gasped.

Demidevimon nodded, "it's Myotismon! He can alter the interior of the castle to a degree, but I remember the layout well due to his frequent alternations. This way!" the trio then darted off another way, then zigzagged around a few times. "by moving erratically, Myotismon won't be able to stop us!" eventually they burst into the center of the castle, which was a big open room.

Abruptly fazing through the wall, Myotismon asked, "so, little one, what is it you think you know that supposedly can defeat me?"

"wha!? How did you get in here, wasn't everyone else keeping you busy?" Gatomon asked.

"I told you, I am the "spirit" of this castle, I do as I please." the evil Digimon relied coolly.

"as I thought!" Demidevimon smirked. "you thought I never glanced at your hidden tablet. Well I did! I never read the whole thing, but I read one passage over and over. The one that tell how to destroy you, the "spirit"! it states that "the spirit resides in the heart of the castle", or as I deduced, your own coffin is the key to your destruction!"

"What!! How did you-!?" this time, Myotismon cut himself off short, by his own rage.

"I was right! Quickly, Patamon, Gatomon! Hurry! Destroy his coffin!!" Demidevimon shouted pointing to a coffin in the middle of the room. "I'm a residence of the castle, and thusly can't harm it, so it's up to you!"

They wasted no time and swiftly let loose the biggest boom bubble and lightning paw that they had done for a long time. In a flash of light the coffin disintegrated.

"NO! You fool!" Myotismon yelled. Even as he shouted the first word, his body began to vanish from the feet up. The very castle began to disintegrate as well. "but, did you read the repercussions as well, Demidevimon?" Myotismon asked calmly, knowing that there was nothing he could do now.

"repercussions?" Gatomon asked.

"yes. I know it. I am part of this castle… and thusly will vanish with it, along with you." the smaller Digimon replied, as his own data began to unravel.

"what!?" Patamon asked. "you mean it's going to delete you as well!? Then why did you do it!? Surely there was another way!"

"I asked you to do it for many reasons. First to destroy that bastard!" he glared at Myotismon. "next… well, I wanted Gatomon to be happy… and she can't be happy with either of us here. And I also wanted to try to atone for the wretched things I did in the past, to everyone. I am just… so sorry for what I did!!" Demidevimon broke into tears as he apologized to the two other Digimon. "please tell the others I am so sorry…"

Myotismon glared and coldly said, "if there is a hell for Digimon, I will meet you there and punish you severely!"

"I know…" the small Digimon replied.

"there has to be another way!" Gatomon argued.

"…you are too nice, you know? I know you want to kill me, but you are willing to forgive… that's another reason, because I wanted you to get your revenge, and I knew from the little while we've been together again that you have grown too soft hearted. So-"

"Shut up!!" Gatomon yelled. "I did want to kill you, but you are not evil anymore, so stop acting like this! You've seem to have lost all your personality because of that jerk but you still have a personality it's just surpassed! don't throw your life away, I want you to come back with us! You saved my life and helped get back my best friend!! You even just now told us to do something that would kill you, just to protect us and to… make me happy. So quit saying you are evil!! You are no longer evil you are now a kind and considerate being! You are my friend now! So please… don't leave!!" she then ran up to his dissolving body and hugged the little bat tight, while crying slightly.

"it's useless Gatomon he will-!" Myotismon started but was shocked to see demidevimon's body returning. "What!? How is he-" then Myotismon was finally shut up by his mouth dissolving.

"huh? How am I…?" Demidevimon asked. "I can only be freed by the power of…" he then went quiet and turned an alarming shade of red.

"you're safe. I am glad. I was… so… worried, demidev…" Gatomon sighed and fell unconscious.

"Ahh! She fell unconscious, what'll I do!?" Demidevimon asked.

"I got her." Gabumon said, lifting her up gently.

"way to go, "demidev"." Gomamon jeered jokingly, making said Digimon blush again.

"leave him alone, gomey." Biyomon scolded, making Gomamon blush and causing the others to laugh.

--Some time later, at Primary village--

"I still can't believe that Demidevimon became a good guy." Elecmon said, holding a Nyaromon. "here." he continued giving the baby Digimon to Patamon and picking up the baby's sibling, a poyomon.

"well, it's true. Sorry I was gone so long, but it's true." patamon agreed. He then stared down lovingly at the bay Digimon while taking the other one that Elecmon was holding. "seems I missed a lot in the few days I was gone huh. Hope you don't mind that I brought everyone."

"of course not, as long as they help out a little." Elecmon replied, while watching Demidevimon run by yelling to "get them off" while having about thirty baby Digimon nibbling on him, while Gatomon and wizard on tried to help him. "seems like they're having fun."

"there you are!" came a loud female voice. Patamon jumped and turned around to a Salamon tapping her foot. "what no "hellos"?"

"hey there!" Patamon said turning a shade redder. While the Salamon smooched him on the nose.

"now, now! We don't need even more babies to take care of do we?" elecmon joked!

"come on, uncle Elecmon! We know you love taking care of babies! Why else would you have this job!?"

"true, true." he sighed.

"so this your girlfriend?" Palmon asked Patamon.

"yeah." he replied blushing. "and is that Gekomon your boyfriend?"

Blushing she nodded happily. Noticing Gatomon, demidevimon and wizard on returning she added. "yep, and Demidevimon is Gatomon's Boyfriend!" which caused the ball-shaped Digimon to trip and turn red all at once. The others laughed lightly while Gatomon made sure he was alright, and found him laughing as well.

Smiling up at her, demidevimon whispered, "I love you too" and lightly kissed her on the nose.


End file.
